metalgearfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Raiden
Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty Raiden der Hauptcharakter in Metal Gear Solid 2. Er ist bei den westlichen Fans nicht besonders beliebt, da er nicht für "männlich" genug gehalten wird, und viele lieber Solid Snake an seiner Stelle gesehen hätten. Sein bürgerlicher Name ist Jack. Jack aka Raiden (Vorheriger CODE Name Snake) wird zum ersten Mal in Big Shell vorgestellt. Die Anlage soll die ein Symbol des Umweltschutzes darstellen, ist jedoch nur Tarnung für Arsenal Gear. Oberst Campbell koordiniert den Einsatz und gibt Raiden Befehle/Anweisungen wie er den Präsident aus den Fängen der Terroristen befreit. Doch das wird nicht so einfach, denn Raiden werden zahlreiche Gegener in den Weg gestellt (das Dead Cell Team). Raiden wird zu und zu in die gesamte Geschichte eingeweiht, doch so mehr er verstanden hat, um so misstrauischer wurde er; seine Vertrauenspersonen bzw. Freunde werden zu Feinden und umgekehrt (siehe Olga etc.). Als Raiden seinem Primärziel zum Greifen nahe war, kam Ozelot zwischen ihn und sein Ziel. Er erschoss den Präsidenten. Daraufhin wollte Raiden dessen Tod rächen doch der Prez hielt ihn zurück und gab ihm die Disk mit dem Virus für Ray. Darauf musste Raiden die kleine Emma suchen (die Schwester von Otacon) Raiden kämpft davor noch mit Vamp (der Raiden noch einige male in den Weg kommen wird) doch kann ihn "töten". Nach dem ganzen hin und her wird klar, wer wirklich auf Raidens Seite steht. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war das Dream-Team Solid Snake und Otacon auf seiner Seite, wie seine Freundin Rose und Olga. Wo schon alles vorrüber schien tat sich was auf Arsenal Gear. Liquid Ocelot hat seinen gesamten Plan preisgegeben als er auf Metal Gear Ray stand und zwar, dass es alles ein Test sei, um die liste der "Patriots" zu erhalten und deren Standort. Nachdem Arsenal Gear in NY aufgeschlagen ist wird Raiden seine Vergangenheit von Solidus erläutert. Raiden erfährt das er einer der Kindersoldaten war und seinen Spitznamen bekamm, nämlich "Jack The Ripper", aber nicht nur das Solidus wars auch der Jacks Eltern auf dem gewissen hat. Es entsteht ein gnadenloser Kampf um Leben und Tot. Doch wie so oft gewinnen die Guten. Snake taucht auf als Raiden sich die Frage stellt "Who am I realy?" Snake sagt wie immer ein coolen spruch und nachdem er seinen Plan preisgibt, was er mit Otacon vor hat, ist er auch schon spurlos verschwunden. Zwischen MGS2 und MGS4 Raiden hat nach dem Big-Shell-Zwischenfall vor, Olgas Tochter Sunny aus den Händen der Patriots zu befreien. Allerdings bleibt er vorerst erfolglos, da er nicht den geringsten Hinweis auf Sunnys Aufenthaltsort hat. In der Zwischenzeit entfernt er sich immer weiter von Rose, was vor allem an der Fehlgeburt ihres gemeinsamen Kindes liegt, wodurch Raiden immer mehr abdriftet, beginnt zu trinken und schließlich Rose verlässt. Nach der Zeit bekommt er schließlich ein Angebot von Big Mama: die Leiche von Big Boss gegen Sunnys Aufenthaltsort. Raiden willigt ein, beschafft den Körper und befreit letzlich Sunny. Nachdem er Sunny bei Otacon abgegeben hat, der sich um sie kümmert, verschwindet Raiden spurlos. Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots In Metal Gear Solid 4 wird die niedliche Figur Raiden komplett umsortiert. Raiden ist nun in der Position eines Ninja, um Snake dieses mal sein Leben zu schützen wie Frank Jäger (Gray Fox) und Olga in den vorherigen Teilen. Doch wie jeder MGS Fan weiß, stirbt der Ninja am Ende in jedem Teil. Seinen ersten Auftritt hat Raiden im Nahen Osten, als er Snake vor den Gekkos beschützt. Raiden zeigt zum ersten Mal sein ganzes (neues) Können und nimmt mühelos einen Gekko nach dem Anderen auseinander. Auf einmal erscheint jedoch Vamp und zwischen den Beiden entbrennt ein hollywoodwürdiges Duell, das dadurch endet, dass Raiden sich und Vamp mit seinem Schwert durchbohrt. Raiden flüchtet schwer verletzt mit Snake; Vamp bleibt scheinbar tot liegen, steht jedoch nach kurzer Zeit auf. Wie immer sind seine Wunden komplett verheilt. Raiden hingegen hat schwerste Verlezungen und muss nach Europa, um sein Künstliches Blut (das im Krieg erschaffene "Weiße Blut") einer Dialyse unterziehen zu lassen und den Rest seiner Wunden zu versorgen. Nach den Geschehnissen mit Big Mama in Europa tritt Raiden wieder in Erscheinung, als Snake im Hanger von Metal Gear Rex gegen Vampkämpft und Vamps Nanomaschinen deaktiviert hat. Wieder kämpft er gegen Vamp, diesmal auf Metal Gear Rex, um Vamp ein für alle mal zu vernichten (dies ist nun möglich, da Snake Vamps Nanomaschinen, die seine Wunden stets verheilen lassen, deaktiviert hat; siehe Vamp).Raiden hätte Vamp kurz und Schmerz los erledigen können nur hat Vamp mal wieder eine list er sagt zu Raiden:"You are a Scout too than let us fight with blades" Raiden geht darauf ein, legt sein Schwert nieder und zückt sein Messer. Danach entsteht ein fesselnder Kampf, den Raiden schließlich gewinnt. Nachdem Raiden Vamp ein für allemal vernichtet hat, flüchtet er zusammen mit Snake in Rex. Kurz vor dem Ausgang wird die Anlage von Shadow Moses durch Selbstmord-Gekkos (Suicide-Gekkos) gesprengt und Raiden wird unter einem Trümmerhaufen begraben und steckt fest. Auf einmal taucht Liquid in Metal Gear Ray auf. Nach einem fantastisch inszenierten Kampf zerstört Snake Ray. Liquid zieht sich auf sein gigantisches U-Boot Outer Haven zurück, welches mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf die Küste von Shadow Moses zuhält, wo Snake liegt und sich aufgrund eines Anfalls nicht in Sicherheit bringen kann. Raiden erkennt die Lage und befreit sich, indem er sich den eingeklemmten Arm abschneidet. Daraufhin hält er die auf Snake zufahrende Outer Haven mit bloßen Händen auf, rettet Snake dadurch, versinkt aber selbst im eiskalten Atlantik. Als Snake auf der Outer Haven kurz vor GW von FROGS gestellt wird, taucht Raiden auf einmal wieder auf, hält die FROGS auf und verschafft Snake die Zeit, um SoP zu zerstören. Nachdem er sein Leben schon 3 mal riskierte, wird er im Krankenhaus von seiner Frau Rose und ihrem Sohn John besucht. Raiden erfährt, dass Rose sich nur mit Roy Campbell zusammen getan hat und eine Ehe vorgetäuscht hat, um sich und John vor den Patriots zu schützen und Raiden nicht von seiner letzten Mission abzulenken. Nach den Erklärungen wird Jack endlich vernünftig und sieht ein, dass sein Platz bei seiner Familie ist. Hideo Kojima hat sich bei der Namensgebung vom "Titanic"-Hauptdarsteller Jack Dawson alias Leonardo DiCaprio inspirieren lassen.Play the Playstation, Ausgabe 02/2006 Referenzen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid 2 Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence Bild:[[Bild:Beispiel.jpg[Link-TextLink-Text]]]